This invention relates to a connector for detachable connection of two structural members, such as two plate-shaped furniture components to be joined at right angles. Connector parts are secured to structural members and are engageable when brought together so that the structural members are securely held together.
Detachable fittings or connectors are generally known and used in the furniture industry. Such connectors permit simple detachable connection of furniture components, making possible delivery of furniture unassembled with consequent savings in space and transportation expenses. Known connectors typically include a pin or stud which is inserted in a prepared hole in a furniture sidewall and is removably inserted in a holding piece in a second furniture component at right angles to the furniture sidewall so that the pin supports the weight of the second component, which may be a furniture top panel, floor, intermediate floor or shelf.
Typical of known approaches to the provision of detachable connectors for furniture are the following United States Letters Patent:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Issued Inventor ______________________________________ 4,163,618 August 7, 1979 Giovannetti 4,127,353 November 28, 1978 Busse 4,060,949 December 6, 1977 Busse 3,580,535 May 25, 1971 Naske ______________________________________
Giovannetti discloses a plastic joint for furniture comprising a holding piece with a shank for fastening in a slot of a first furniture part and a head removably engageable with a pin projecting from a second furniture part. The pin is seated in the head from above and captured by a pin clamping cover which is seated in the head after the parts are joined. Limited lateral misalignment between the pin and head are accommodated by the width of the area in the head which receives the pin. The Giovannetti connector is more complex and difficult to connect than the present invention, more readily visible in use and permits lateral movement of the furniture members after connection. It also requires complex machining operations to prepare the furniture members for installation of the connector parts.
Busse U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,353 ('353) discloses a two-piece connector having a holding piece and expansion dowel, the head of which dowel is removably captured by the holding piece. An alternative embodiment of '353 employs as a third connector part, a covering cap, to lock the head in the holding piece. This connector is also more complex, and therefore difficult and expensive to manufacture, than the present invention, is more difficult to connect and disconnect, does not disclose the novel means of the present invention for removably capturing one connector part by the other, and cannot accommodate lateral misalignment between connector parts.
Busse U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,949 ('949) discloses a connector having a single piece holding piece and pin which is installed with an anchoring screw. Such connector requires the use of a tool for installation and accordingly does not permit the rapid assembly and disassembly of furniture members afforded by the present invention. Furthermore, '949 cannot accommodate misalignment of the connector-receiving holes bored in furniture members as can the present invention. Naske discloses a two-piece connector for furniture comprising a cup-shaped holding piece and a pin.
The Naske connector cannot accommodate lateral misalignment of connector parts, does not disclose the novel means for removably connecting connector parts disclosed by the present invention, and employs a different means for retaining the holding piece in the bore hole in which it is disposed.
As is recognized by Giovannetti, one problem frequently encountered in the manufacture of furniture of the type employing such connectors is inaccuracy in location of connector parts in the furniture components and variations in spacing of like connector parts in a single furniture component which parts must mate with connector parts in a second furniture component. Such inaccuracies and variations result, for instance, from inaccuracies in location of bore holes for receipt of connector parts which result from inherent inaccuracies in equipment and techniques utilized in the production of such furniture and dimensional instability of materials, such as particle board and wood, commonly used in furniture construction.
Another problem well recognized in the prior art is the need to design a connector for detachable connection of furniture components which will removably lock together to provide for tight interconnection of furniture components while permitting simple assembly and disassembly without the use of tools.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a connector for the detachable connection of two structural members which abutt perpendicularly to each other, which connector can accommodate variations in location of the connector parts within structural members and consequent initial mismatching of mating connector parts in assembly of the members.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a connector with parts which will detachably or removeably lock together permitting simple connection of structural members during assembly of such members without the use of tools.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a connector permitting simple and inexpensive mounting of the connector parts on structural members without the use of glue.
Further objects include provision of a connector which provides: sufficiently strong connection of structural members to withstand stress reasonably to be anticipated in assembly, disassembly, reassembly and utilization of the assembled structure; tight interconnection of structural members with firm pressing of such members against each other in their connected state; easy disassembly and reassembly of structural members; and secure, permanent installation of fitting parts in structural members.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a connector which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture while accommodating the constraints inherent in the applicable manufacturing techniques available.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for installing pin and holding piece connector parts which facilitates tight interconnection of structural members with firm pressing of such members against each other in their connected state.
A final object of the present invention is to provide a method for installing pin and holding piece connector parts which insures that mating of connector parts firmly locks the holding piece in the bore hole in which it is disposed.